Malchik Gay
by Moth-Shadow
Summary: Neji and Sasuke have been dating, but what happens when Neji breaks Sasuke's heart, will Naruto be the only one able to put Sasuke's heart back together?


**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs used in this fan fiction, believe me if I owned Naruto you would know it, because I would turn their world upside down. XD**

**Song used: Malchik Gay by t.A.T.u. **

**(O_o)**

**Warning: This story includes yaoi, or boyXboy if you don't like it then you should have the common sense to not read it, or let me put it this way…I hope you have enough common sense not to read it. **

_**Malchik Gay A**__**NejiSasuNaru Fanfic**_

A short, messy haired raven lay in the arms of a long haired brunette. Breathing in the brunette's scent of cinnamon and ginger, it was such a sweet smell, and it was so intoxicating. "I love you, "the raven whispered his ebony eyes watching the pearly ivory ones in front of them as if looking for an response, as no answer came from the brunette's soft, pink lips, leaving the raven with a sad look plastered on his face, maybe his lover of three months just wasn't ready to say those words, what could he say, it was the first time he had told Neji this, he didn't expect the Hyuuga to reply he had too much pride to show much affection, sure he would hold hands and give a soft kiss that lasted only a few seconds but somehow it just didn't seem right, Sasuke felt as though the boy didn't feel the same love he had for him. Dismissing his thoughts of this the boy fell asleep in the Hyuuga's strong arms; little did the boy know he was being played like a puppet by a ventriloquist.

_Handsome, tender, soft, why do you look right through me thinking no I can't deny my feelings, growing strong, I try to keep believing dreaming on, and every time I see you I crave more, I want to pull you closer, closer, closer, closer, but you leave me feeling frozen._

As the sun rose the next morning the ivory skinned boy realized something was very wrong, the warmth that he always woke up to was gone, not just gone somewhere in the house, he could sense it, he wouldn't ever wake up to that warmth again, as ebony eyes narrowed seeing a note on his once lover's pillow.

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay, I can be all you need won't you please stay with me, Malchik gay, Malchik gay_

Dear Uchiha,

If you noticed my dear Sasuke, your nickname, Sasu-chan, was dropped from the beginning of this letter, I think you know what is going on here, I've left you, not that I ever really was with you.. This may hurt you, but apparently it was part of both of our fates, for me to put you back together, and then break you again with this letter and it is your fate to always stay broken. I didn't love you and I never will, I just acted as if I cared for you, to find out what made you tick, but you know I can now prove to everyone that their beloved Sasuke Uchiha is a little uke, and that he isn't so great.

From the one who never loved you,

Neji Hyuuga

P.S. I hope there are no hard feelings….yeah right.

_Apologizes might have beens Malchik gay Malchik gay, can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay, Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik, Malchik_

Tears weld up in the boy's eyes daring to fall over the edge like a skydiver, but staying frozen, Sasuke knew this day was coming, but somehow it hurt more than he had ever imagined, he really had loved Neji, but how was it possible, that teme didn't even have any feelings for him, how could he have been so stupid thinking that Neji actually liked someone like him, of course he was in love with a girl, his clan would never approve of him being gay, and Neji did everything by the book. Sasuke let out a whimper as his heart dropped he felt like Akumaru had a hold of his heart tearing it open to eat it.

_Choking back emotion, I keep on hoping for a way a reason for a softer coming close, I long for you to hold me close like your boyfriend does, and though my dream is slowly fading I wanna be the object, object, object, object, of your passion but it's hopeless._

Sasuke's eyes stung as he held in the tears, but he wasn't going to cry for that teme, he could forget it, as Sasuke threw the note on the floor, covering his head with the blankets he curled up under them until he heard the melodic ringing of his doorbell, shifting into a sitting position on the bed, he rose, the cold stinging his legs and upper half of his body as he shuffled towards the door, opening it to find 3 roses one red, one white and one black, and a note tied to them, you could tell the note had been tied hastily. Sasuke frowned down at the flowers and note before bringing them inside, and untying the note from the roses, no one ever got him flowers, especially not in his three favorite colors for roses, there was only two people who knew his favorite colors for roses, and since the one had just walked out on him the latter had to be who had sent them. Sasuke smiled down at the childish hand writing it was somewhat sloppy but legible.

Dear Sasuke-kun,

'That's a new one,' Sasuke thought to himself as a smirk graced his lips, as he could tell this mystery person was trying their best to make their writing neat, it must of taken awhile, knowing this certain someone.

I would be honored if tonight at 8 o'clock, if you could join me at the Hokage Monument, I'll be waiting, you should recognize me so there will be no need for my name or appearance to appear in this letter, if you just come to see who your mystery lover is, you can look at me and leave or rub it in my face that I've liked you since we were kids before leaving, or you can whisper the codeword to me "Ai Shi Teru," if you wouldn't mind giving me a chance, I know it's early after you and Neji, but I can't stand the thought of someone else taking you before I get the chance to try and steal your heart.

Sasuke smiled at the boy's courage, he had never expected him of all people, and after all he treated him horribly, even though it was just to show him that he cared.

Hoping to see you tonight,

Your mystery lover

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay, I can be all you need won't you please stay with me, Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Apologizes might have beens Malchik gay Malchik gay can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, Malchik gay, gay. _

Sasuke's eagerness got to him, as he entered the shower to wash off, not just to clean off but to wash away the pain of losing Neji. He still couldn't believe his best friend had a crush on him, but somehow it made him happier than he was even when he was with Neji. Dressed in his black silk button up shirt, his white tie and his black skinny jeans the boy climbed the monument finally reaching the top, still holding the three yellow, blue and white roses he got from the Yamanaka flower shop, ignoring Ino and her constant questioning of who the roses were for, and why he was dressed so nicely. Sasuke smiled as he found his blond haired friend, and apparent crush laying with his eyes closed, looking so peaceful. Sasuke decided he should let the boy know he was there with the codeword they had decided on leaning down by the boy's ear kissing his cheek lightly, slightly startling the boy before the words "Ai Shi Teru," were whispered into his ear. Naruto's bright, bubbly, blue eyes gazed into Sasuke's shiny ebony ones, as Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy's neck pulling him into a chaste kiss before pulling away.

"Do you mean it?" the boy asked hoping he wasn't dreaming.

"Believe it," Sasuke whispered with a smile plastered on his face as he mocked his new lover.

Naruto slightly pouted, until he saw the roses Sasuke was handing him a little confused, "What are these for, you didn't have to get me anything," the blond pouted.

"I know, but I owe you, you made me feel secure again," Sasuke whispered pulling the boy into his arms as they both rocked back and forth falling asleep and Naruto whispered his I love yous.

_Malchik gay, Malchik gay I can be all you need won't you please stay with me._

"Ai Shi Teru," Naruto whispered snuggling into the Uchiha's chest before lightly snoring and talking about ramen and Sasuke in his sleep, the young Uchiha could only smile and whisper "I love you too," back as they fell asleep atop the monument.

THE END

Author Notes:

Teme = Bastard

Ai Shi Teru = I love you

Okay so this is my second fan fiction, I wrote both this and my first fanfic, Faking My Own Suicide, on Sunday. I appreciate any advice or help there could be given, I'll even except flames about how bad this story was (^_^), although complaints about the coupling will be ignored, most of us should know better….if you don't like something you shouldn't read about it, it's just like renting a movie you know you hate, and then complaining the whole time it's on….sorry I have my little rants. XD Any way I would love it if you left me a review on how you thought the story was I don't think that is much to ask, just because all you are doing is helping me get better with my writing which I hope to do, but I can only do that with your help! (X_x)

P.S. If you found my writing good (that would be a first) and you can't find anyone else to write a story for you because they don't like the plot, the couple, or something else about it, I would be happy to write it for you. ^_^ I don't mind any couplings I've been exposed to them all.

Thanks for reading from the Moth in the butterfly's shadow. (Moth-Shadow) **(-v_v-)**


End file.
